


i've always got your back

by otshineon (alexscarlet)



Series: girls girls girls [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, GIRLee, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, References to Porn, Shopping, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, bras are just rlly fiddly lil things y'know, but really just cute!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/otshineon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taeyeon has both pink hair and the best girlfriend ever (ft. Minho as Gwiboon’s annoying best friend).</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've always got your back

**I’ve Always Got Your Back**

 

Gwiboon has been trying to get to the root of the problem all morning. She first picked up something was wrong when Taeyeon made breakfast _without_ dancing around the kitchen. As much as Gwiboon complains about how anyone could have that much energy in the morning, it’s still ridiculously cute and as long as Taeyeon doesn’t try to get her to dance too, it’s a lovely wake up present. Not as good as morning sex, but pretty close, especially when all Taeyeon’s wearing are tiny booty shorts with ‘GWIBOON’ written over the arse. Gwiboon is very fond of those shorts.

 

“Tae?” She’d asked, or rather mumbled, still half-asleep. “You’re not…” Gwiboon had waved her hand at the kitchen in general. “Doing the dancing thing?”

 

Taeyeon had frowned into her cereal and Gwiboon had decided to leave it be, before Taeyeon got permanent creases between her eyebrows.

 

It’s Saturday and they’re running low on…pretty much everything, their fridge is barren as an Antarctic desert, so they’re heading out for groceries and, if there’s time, they’ll nip to the high street so Gwiboon can see if the new stock has come in for her favourite shop. She’s seen the line preview and the jumpers look _gorgeous_. As Gwiboon fusses with her scarf, Taeyeon sits down on the floor to pull on her army boots, and sort of. Stays there.

 

Gwiboon glances at the top of Taeyeon’s pink hair and waits. She can hear the tick, tick, tick of the clock in the hallway and it puts her on edge. She can feel frustration radiating off Taeyeon and not being able to do anything about it makes Gwiboon feel restless.

 

“It’s nothing.” Taeyeon says, eventually, standing up at last. “I’m over-reacting.”

 

“It must be something, for you to be so-“ Gwiboon bites her lip, because Taeyeon’s giving her those ‘please don’t talk to me’ eyes, and as annoying as it is, Gwiboon respects that. She just hopes Taeyeon will confide in her sooner rather than later. So instead of talking, she unwinds the scarf from around her neck and chucks it in Taeyeon’s direction.

 

In a flash Taeyeon’s wrapped it around her neck and is burying her nose in the fabric. They’ve never really talked about it, but they both know that Gwiboon’s perfume helps calm Taeyeon down a lot. Gwiboon has come home before to find Taeyeon wearing her fanciest dress and long evening coat, curled up under blankets in the middle of their bed, the whole place reeking of Gwiboon’s sweetest cologne.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Let’s get this done, hey, Tae?” Gwiboon locks the door and tucks Taeyeon’s arm through her own.

 

It isn’t until they’ve finished food shopping and are at Gwiboon’s favourite store that the thing comes to light.

 

“What d’you think of this one?” Gwiboon twirls. She loves the swish of the heavy winter skirt around her legs, brushing her calves. She meets Taeyeon’s appreciative gaze in the mirror and smirks, before letting out a long sigh. “If only winter wasn’t so cold.”

 

Taeyeon giggles - actually the cutest sound in the world, Gwiboon can guarantee - and trails her fingers over the soft suede fabric. “If it wasn’t so cold you couldn’t wear things like this. You’d be too hot.”

 

Gwiboon just manages to stop herself from making the obvious ‘ _I’m always too hot_ ’ joke, and instead pouts, “I know. I just wish winter wasn’t so dark and cold and long. Sometimes it feels neverending!” As much as Taeyeon teases her, she knows Gwiboon suffers in winter a lot, so she just hums and pats her girlfriend on the bum affectionately.

 

“Well, I’m definitely getting that. Last item!” It’s a dress from the dregs of the end of summer sale, a cute flowery number with little capped sleeves and a deep V-neck. “Shit, I don’t think I’ll be able to wear a bra with this.” Accordingly she rips her bra off, slips out of the skirt and pulls the dress on. Admittedly, she’ll have to wait until the weather warms up again, but it looks fantastic. Gwiboon’s too caught up in admiring herself to notice the way Taeyeon’s hands are fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

 

“This one?”

 

“It’s very pretty. You look very pretty. You should get it.”

 

Gwiboon smiles, delighted, giving Taeyeon a quick kiss before beginning to take it off.

 

“Um, I’ll just go and put the ones we’re not buying back. Better be quick, I think the car metre is about to run out.” There’s nothing unusual about the words, per se, but the way Taeyeon rushes them, as she hurries to gather the clothes on the floor, blinking rapidly as she grabs her handbag and leaves the changing room, is enough to make Gwiboon worried. She’s not blind and she’s not going to let Taeyeon get away that easily.

 

She waits until they’re in the car to say anything. (Thankfully, even though the time had run out, they avoided a parking ticket, having arrived just as the police officer was approaching their car and shooing him away with flirtatious smiles.)

 

“So, what happened just then?” She says, and Taeyeon’s hand stills on the volume button of the stereo.

 

“Nothing.” Taeyeon replies sharply, jabbing the button so the music drowns out Gwiboon’s expectant silence.

 

She’s trying to be patient, really she is. Gwiboon waits until they’re on the motorway before turning the music off.

 

“Tae, I’ve tried to give you some space all day, but you’re worrying me. If it’s really not a big deal, just tell me! I promise I won’t think it’s stupid.”

 

“You will.”

 

Gwiboon groans and has to resist bashing her head against the steering wheel. “Tae, do you really trust me so little? Of course I’ll respect something that’s bothering you!”

 

Taeyeon’s pink hair flies as she snaps her head to look at Gwiboon, eyes wide with shock. “It’s not a trust thing! I’m just…embarrassed.” Sure enough, her cheeks are the same colour as her hair. Gwiboon refuses to be compromised.

 

“Go on, then.”

 

“It’s…I’mjustreallybadatputtingabraonandIfeellikethismakesmeafailureofawoman.”

 

“You what?”

 

Taeyeon’s face is more red than pink, but the tension in her shoulders eases. “I’m just. Really bad at putting a bra on? I waste ages every morning struggling into it and.”

 

Even after being together since the start of Uni, even being together whilst Taeyeon was transitioning, Taeyeon still finds it difficult to verbally express any dysphoria, no matter how minor, she might feel. During one of their late night, alcohol-fuelled philosophical/psychological discussions, she’d admitted that she felt as though she should be over it, by now. After all, it’s been over three years since her major operation occurred.

 

“Hey.” Gwiboon says, in her most soothing voice. “It’s ok, baby. I understand.”

 

Taeyeon makes a tiny frustrated growl in the back of her throat. “You don’t.” She whispers, needing to say it but scared of how Gwiboon will react.

 

Gwiboon just laughs. “No, really, for once, I do.”

 

Taeyeon glances at her sideways through her pink bangs. (There’s something really sexy about the way Gwiboon drives, but Taeyeon is _not_ focusing on that right now, definitely not.)

 

Gwiboon continues, “Seriously, lots of women struggle.”

 

“So I’m not weird if I scramble around my back for ten minutes every time I put it on or take it off?”

 

Gwiboon shakes her head firmly. “Nope! I’ll show you a little trick when we get back home.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. You do it up in front then twist it round.”

 

Taeyeon’s eyes are wide as saucers. “How did I not think of that?”

 

“It’s probably because all the girls in the porn you watch are super fancy and do their bras from the bac-“

 

Taeyeon whines, comfortable with the familiar situation. “How many times do I have to tell you I don’t watch porn? You’re enough for me!”

 

“Aw, that’s cute-“

 

“You shouldn’t have been looking at my internet history in the first place! I swear to God, I lent it to Minho and then suddenly my…I don’t even know how he clicked on everything so fast! I gave it to him for five seconds!”

 

“Wait.” Gwiboon says, as she flicks the indicator to take them down their road and back home. “Did you say Minho?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Now you mention it, he sent me a text telling me to look at your laptop…”

 

Taeyeon hits the roof of the car. “Fucking Minho! I told you he has a crush on you, I told you! He’s always trying to break us up!”

 

Gwiboon giggles at her best friend’s ridiculous escapades, all executed just to mess with her girlfriend’s head. She parks the car and leans over to grab Taeyeon’s face and kiss her. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll punch him next time I see him. Now let’s get inside and I’ll show you the thing, yeah?”

 

Taeyeon kisses back energetically, eyes once more shining happily. “Yeah.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! Thank you!


End file.
